City of Love and Magic
by Silver Writer 0927
Summary: Nicole is a normal girl from earth when she is summoned by Merle Ambrose to save the Spiral! How will she do it? Will she be distracted by Malorn Ashthorn, a cute boy that she has a crush on? How many friends will she make? Will she be able to save the Spiral? Find out, right here, right now, on City of Love and Magic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart here. This is a Wizard101 story that I'm taking over for the author BuBuWriter. Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), &amp; Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). The story starts off after Nicole told the headmaster that she would stay in Wizard City.**

**Chapter One**

Nicole sighed, as she walked into the fire school. She saw a woman in the classroom, smiling at her. "You must be the new student. I am Dalia Falmea, your fire professor." Nicole smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Professor Falmea." The woman then handed a schedule to Nicole. "Here is your schedule. Keep it, so that you will know what classes you have." Nicole then took a look at the piece of parchment that was given to her.

* * *

_Schedule for Nicole Emerald Stone_

_Wake up: 6:30__ AM_

_Breakfast: 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM_

_Free Time: 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM_

_Period One: Fire with Professor Falmea. 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM_

_Period Two: Storm with Professor Balestrom. 10:00 AM to 11:00 AM_

_Period Three: Death (students in this class learn from Malorn Ash Thorn) 11:00 AM to 12:00 PM_

_Lunch 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM_

_Period Four: Ice with Professor Grayrose. 1:00 PM to 2:00 PM_

_Period Five: Life with Professor Wu. 2:00 PM to 3:00 PM_

_Homework: 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM_

_Dinner: 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM_

_Free Time: 7:00 PM to 9:00 PM_

_Lights out at 9:30 PM._

* * *

Nicole sighed. "That is a lot of classes. Thank goodness I'm not in the Balance course, because one of the spells is a Scorpion, and I hate those," she said. Professor Falmea smiled. "The headmaster told me. It's now 6:50 AM. Breakfast will start at 7:00 AM, and it will end at 8:00 AM. You'll then have free time from 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM, which is when your first class starts. You'll be given your textbook then. Here is your wand," the professor concluded, giving Nicole a wooden stick, with a red gem on it, surround by a diamond of yellow. Nicole ran to the Great Hall. Then, she spotted Malorn. "Hey, Nicole. Want to sit with us? You can sit anywhere you want at breakfast, lunch and dinner," Malorn explained. "Sure, I would like to," Nicole responded. Nicole sat down at the table, and then, Malorn introduced his friends. "This is Nicole Emerald Stone. She's new here and her main school is fire," Malorn said to his friends. Then, he smiled at Nicole. "So, this is Ceren Night Chant, a life student." Ceren looked at Nicole. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Ceren said. Then, Malorn turned to two girls. "These are Marla Stinger and Brittany Drake, daughter of Malistaire Drake, however, she's not anything like her father," Malorn explained. Nicole nodded, and waved, and the two girls waved back. "This is Nolan Storm Gate, a Myth student." As soon as Nicole lay her eyes on Nolan, she started to have a crush on him. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT?!" a shrill female's voice yelled. A girl, who had her pink hair tied into a ponytail stormed over. "B-boyfriend?" Nicole gasped, looking at Nolan. Marlon turned to Nicole. "I suggest you stay away from that girl. That's Cheryl Blossom, the most popular girl in school. Nolan is the most popular boy in school," he explained. "I-I'm sorry!" Nicole cried. Nolan stood up, and pushed Nicole to the ground. "Stay away from me, you little pest! Don't you know I already have a girlfriend?" He then walked over to Cheryl, and kissed her. Then, Cheryl smirked at Nicole. "This means war," she whispered. Then, taking Cheryl's hand, and they walked over to where she was sitting with her three friends: Alexandria Dragon Fist, Brooke Hex Flame and Hannah Raven Crafter. All three were myth students, just like Nolan Storm Gate and Cheryl Blossom. The three girls were laughing hard. Nicole immediately asked if she could be taken out of the Myth course, just so that she wouldn't have to deal with those girls again. The headmaster nodded, and took the Myth course out of her schedule. Then, he informed Professor Drake that Nicole Emerald Stone wouldn't be in his classes, and he was okay with it. Then, breakfast began. The breakfast was very good. Then, it was time for the morning free time, and just outside the Great Hall, she met a boy name Duncan Grim Water. He was really nice, and he turned out to be the boyfriend of Marla Stinger. Then, a young girl stepped forward. "I'm really sorry about my sister, she and her friends, including her boyfriend are always like that to new students," the girl said. She then extended her hand out. "I'm Stephanie Rainbow Blossom, a balance wizard." Nicole took her hand. "Nicole Emerald Stone, fire wizard, and my fears are scorpions and spiders, so I'm not taking that course, sorry." The girl smiled. "It's fine, don't worry." Then, another girl's voice piped up. "Stephanie, you coming?" Stephanie turned. "Coming, Maria!" She waved good bye, and ran off to a girl who had red hair, and was wearing purple and yellow robes. She was a storm student, as Marlon had mentioned. It was 8:40. "See you in third period. We're all in that same class," Marlon said, waving. Nicole waved back. "See you!" She then ran to the Fire school, which took her 5 minutes to get there.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Nicole Emerald Stone. Please make her feel welcome," Professor Falmea said. She then turned to Nicole. "You can sit anywhere you want," she said, smiling at Nicole. Nicole nodded and she went over to where a girl was sitting, smiling, and extending her hand. "Sit beside mw," the girl said. "I'm Tiffany Rose Petal." Nicole smiled. "Nicole Emerald Stone." Tiffany smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicole Emerald Stone." Then, Professor Falmea's voice spoke up. " Please turn to page one in your textbooks and read on the Fire Cat. You will then summarize everything you know on the Fire Cat. Begin." The sounds of the students opening their textbooks and reading pages one to four, which was all on the Fire Cat. Nicole took out a peacock quill and some violet ink. She then pulled out a piece of parchment. Nicole soon finished reading and then started working on the essay. She finished the essay. Tiffany was still working on hers. Then, she put down her quill. "Whew, finished," she said. The bell was about to ring. "Finish the essay for tomorrow," Professor Falmea said. Then, the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

* * *

Nicole walked to her next class, which was Storm. The professor was really funny. He had the class read on the Thunder Snake and summarize what they have learned in an essay. There, Nicole became friends with Maria Fairy Heart, who is friends with Stephanie Rainbow Blossom. The two practiced casting the thunder snake, which was assigned after they completed the essay. They got the spell cards. Then, the bell rang.

* * *

Nicole ran to where the students who were taking the death course were. They practiced learning the Dark Sprite, and Malorn helped her master the spell, and she was given the spell card. Brittany got the spell card on her first try, and she said that her dad was training her. It took Nicole three tries to master the spell. Then, it was time for lunch. Nicole chatted happily with Malorn. She decided that she would confess her feelings to Malorn during Free Time after Dinner. However, what she didn't know was that Malorn had a crush on her as well, and he was going to admit his feelings to her as well. Nicole went to her Ice class and made friends with twins Emma Ice Heart and Mark Ice Blade, the brother and sister of Maria Fairy Heart. The bell rang, and it was time for Nicole to go to her Life class, and she made friends with Julia Legend Song. She was a really nice girl, and she was so happy that Nicole had a crush on Malorn. "Tell me all about it tomorrow morning," she called out, as Nicole left to do her homework. "I will!" she called back. It took her one hour to complete the Imp Essay that Professor Wu assigned, and it took her two hours to complete the Ice Beetle Essay that Professor Grayrose assigned. She then headed off to dinner, where she chatted with her friends. Exactly at 7:00 PM, the bell rang for the evening free time.

* * *

Nicole sighed as she walked up to Malorn. "Um, Malorn? Can I talk to you in private?" Malorn nodded. "See you later," he said to his friends, who went on ahead. They went to a private place, back at the chasm where the death school used to be. "What's up, Nicole?" Marlon asked. Nicole sighed. "Well... Um... I don't know how to say this to you... but... when you kissed me... I blushed really hard... and... I wanted to say that I... I love you," she finally said. Marlon chuckled. "Oh, Nicole. I was just about to say the same things to you too." Nicole gasped. "Really?" Marlon nodded. Then, there was silence, and the silence was broken by Malorn, asking Nicole a question. He got down on one knee and took her hands in his. "Nicole Emerald Stone, you would make me a very happy man if you would date me. So, Nicole Emerald Stone, will you be my girlfriend?" Nicole gasped. "Oh, Malorn Ash Thorn! Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" Marlon stood up, and the two kissed, to the cheers of the other students. "I love you, Nicole," Marlon said. Nicole kissed her new boyfriend. "I love you too, Malorn.

* * *

**There we go! The first chapter of City of Lights and Magic. Hope it was up to the expectations of BuBuWriter and Shiranai Atsune. I know in the information you gave me was that she also had a crush on Nolan Storm Gate, so I put a little bit of that in there, and then, Nolan's ACTUAL girlfriend appeared. Then, the story goes on with her admitting her feelings to Malorn Ash Thorn, who also had a crush on Nicole. Then, he asks Nicole to be his girlfriend, to which she accepts. Stay tuned for Chapter Two!**

**EmmaIceHeart **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), &amp; Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. This chapter is a flashback.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Nicole sighed. "Nicole?" It was Malorn. "What's wrong?" She smiled and turned to him. "Oh... I was just thinking when we first met," she replied to him. Malorn laughed. "Yeah, I know... It's been two months since we met."

_Flashback start_

_I wasn't sure how, why, or exactly what had happened. All I knew was that one moment I was sleeping in my bed hugging my teddy bear, then the next bam! I was waking up in some old magic guy's office with an oversized talking owl staring at me. And to make matters worse, I wasn't dreaming; I even pinched myself to make sure._

"Headmaster!" The owl called, his voice reminding me much of one of my dog's chew toys. "She's awake!"

The thing that tipped me off that the old man was magic was his robes. They were blue, and stars, moons, and suns decorated it. That was wizard attire. There was that and the fact he had a big white beard, something every single old wizard seemed to have. Then there was the fact there was a freaking talking owl in the room. Things like that weren't normal outside of those renaissance fair things.

"Thank goodness!" The old man sighed as he stood from his seat, azure-blue eyes soft as he looked at me. "I was beginning to get worried!" He held out his hand, and after a moment I decided I could trust him I let him help me to my feet. He took a few steps back and bowed slightly.

"Greetings. My name is Merle Ambrose, and this is my assistant, Gamma the Owl. You're currently standing in my office located in Wizard City. Might I know your name?"

"Nicole…" Unconsciously I hugged my teddy bear - who apparently came along for the ride - as I looked around the room. There were misplaced books, papers, and scrolls everywhere. One door on the left even seemed to be blocked by the articles. Suddenly I felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, black-and-white one moment then colored brightly the next.

I was beginning to question if pinching really worked when determining if you were awake or not.

"You were brought here because we felt you would benefit here better than on your home world," Ambrose was still talking, so I respectfully turned back to listen to him. "We sensed great potential in you, so in your sleep we decided to bring you here so that you may decide whether or not you wanted to stay."

"Stay?" I echoed. "Stay where, to be exact? And just what is a Wizard City?"

Ambrose and Gamma exchanged a glance. The owl suddenly took flight and went over to a large double door to my right. Ambrose nodded for me to follow, and together we made our way into the side room. What I saw next just made me question everything even more.

Brilliant lights and bubbles containing what looked like floating islands slowly spinning in a galaxy formation of green and blue lights. Gamma flew to a perch beside it, flapping his wings a few times as he looked wide-eyed at the magnificence he must've seen every day. Ambrose rested a hand on my shoulder, warm eyes urging me forward.

"This is what we call the Spiral. Wizard City is here," he pointed to one of the floating islands. He went on to tell me about how every world - including Earth - was a part of the spiral, but I wasn't paying much attention. There were a few students who had walked in, and one of them was - simply put - gorgeous. Flawless tan skin, night black hair that would make any girl jealous, sparkling green eyes...

"Headmaster," the gorgeous, currently unnamed boy approached the old wizard, dipping his head respectfully and sending a small smile my way. My cheeks burned, and I could've sworn I must have looked like a tomato because his smile widened.

"Ah, Malorn my boy. Something you need?"

"I just wanted to inform you the situation at Unicorn Way is worsening. Lady Oriel has requested some sort of assistance." His voice was just as gorgeous as he was, if that was possible. the Headmaster mused over the news for a moment, rubbing his cloud-like beard.

"I see…" He nodded toward a boy who had come in with Malorn, dressed in green robes with a young-looking face. "Ceren, go and see what can be done. Report to Moolinda and see if she can send any other students. If the fairies are involved, then we need whatever Life students we can get." Malorn's comrade nodded and exited the room without a word. I glanced back at the Headmaster.

"Unicorn Way?"

"You'll see, in time," Ambrose waved his hand dismissively. Before I could ask any more questions he had turned back to Malorn. "Malorn Ashthorn, allow me to introduce you to Nicole Emeraldstone, our newest student."

Any other day I might have pointed out my last name was not Emeraldstone, but I was too pre-occupied with shaking Malorn's hand, who was grinning that perfect smile at me.  
"Nice to meet you Nicole."

"Y-you too…" I prayed I didn't look like a tomato again. Ambrose clapped his hands together, acting like an overexcited grandpa who found out his granddaughter was getting engaged or something.

"Very good!" Or maybe this was rehearsed or something. "Now Malorn, how about you show young Nicole around? She's not very familiar with the city. Start with Ravenwood, then when you're done, bring her back here."

"Sure thing." Malorn nodded towards me, and together we made our way out of the room. I had just barely remembered I was still hugging my teddy bear before we left and lowered it to my side, hiding it slightly behind my legs. I was still in my pajamas as well, which I doubted looked passable even in a world of robe-wearing magicians. I tugged at Malorn's sleeve, who looked at me curiously.

"Is there anywhere I can get some clothes at…?" I asked, this time positive I looked like a tomato with a face. He smirked and nodded.

"My friend Regina might have something you can wear."

I just nodded stupidly as I watched his cape sway in the wind.

* * *

_Luckily Regina had something that fit me: a fire-red dress with a light blue trim and a matching hair tie. The shoes were a bit big on me, but they worked, and soon Malorn and I were back on our way to Ravenwood, my teddy bear left in Regina's kind care._

"Is that bear sentimental to you?" Malorn asked as we walked through the dimly lit tunnel leading to the school. I shrugged, not sure how else to respond.

"Well…" I said when I noticed he was waiting for a proper answer. "My great grandma gave it to me, so in a way I suppose it is." Malorn's eyes softened, and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"At least you have something from Earth, right?" I flinched when he said the name of the planet.

"How did you know I was from Earth?" He laughed outright, removing his arm and jogging ahead of me into the school, calling over his shoulder:  
"Because no one blushes as much as an Earthborn does!"

Well darn.

Shaking my head to clear any remaining thoughts, I ran to catch up with him, and the next thing I saw was probably the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. Gamma's little side room was dull compared to the sight that now stood in front of me.

A tree - taller and bigger than any found on Earth, made of dark brown-red bark and emerald leaves - towered over the school, branches stretched out like a roof. There was a big, one-eyed face etched into it's features, wizened by many years of life. The schools were spread out evenly around the tree, each having a tree that I assumed marked what school each one was.

Malorn took me around to each school, starting with the Balance school, whose teacher sat just in front of Bartleby, who was the large tree that centered the school. Then came the Life and Myth schools, two of the three Spiritual magics, then we circled around to Storm, Ice, and Fire, the Elemental magics. I listened intently as he explained each school and what exactly they were.

* * *

_"The Fire school - also known as Pyromancy - is the school where emotions fuel the magic. It's destructive, but also a great provider of warmth. Most of the spells do damage over extended periods of time." He suddenly stopped, and I looked away from him to see a great chasm in front of us. Malorn's beautiful gaze immediately darkened, and he let out a sigh._

"Malorn?" I asked worriedly as he sat down, his feet dangling off the edge of the broken ground. I sat down beside him, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he looked up.

"Sorry for acting like this, Nicole." He murmured, staring at a piece of floating rock. "This was where the Death school was."

"What happened to it?"

"Malistaire happened," Malorn shook his head and pulled off his jester-styled black-and-white hat, running a hand through his hair. "He was the former Necromancy professor. After his wife passed away, he went mad, and tore the school away. Soon after he started wreaking havoc on Wizard City. At first it was just a few undead wandering about the streets, but it quickly became an epidemic."

"Is that what's going on at Unicorn Way?" I asked, remembering his report to the Headmaster. He nodded, and unsure of what else to do I rubbed his back in an awkward attempt to comfort him.  
"Now Necromancy students have been getting a lot of grief about it. Others are scared we're in cahoots with Malistaire, and that we're the ones causing so much trouble here. We're not of course, but still…" He shook his head, and instinctively I scooted closer to him. "I've actually been thinking about leaving the school it's gotten so bad…"

"I..don't know what to say…" I murmured, continuing to rub his back. As silly and cliche as it sounded, he was kind of cute when he was upset. I ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew, untying my hair band and sending it flying over the chasm. Malorn was just as quickly on his feet, jumping onto the floating bits of rock and grabbing it before it could fly over to the other side. He let out a loud 'a-ha!' as he caught the light blue ribbon before jumping back over. He smiled as he pulled my light brown hair back into a low ponytail, tying it more securely than I had.

"Look, don't worry about it." He said, brushing a few stray hairs back behind my ear. His hand lingered for a moment before retreating, and he shook his head. "I'll figure out what I want to do eventually." He turned back around, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Come on, there's a whole city to show you. Race ya to the Commons!"

The next thing I knew I was running after the most perfect boy I've ever met.

* * *

_"So Nicole, have you decided what you wanted to do?" Ambrose was looking at me expectantly. Malorn and I had just finished touring the city and were standing side-by-side in front of the old wizard. I exchanged a glance with my new friend-slash-crush. He smiled faintly at me, giving me a wink. I smiled back and turned back to him._

"Yes Ambrose, I have. And I'd like to stay."

The next thing I knew I was handed a key to my dorm and told I would be a Pyromancer. I thanked Ambrose for his time and the opportunity before following Malorn out of the office. Once we were in the cobblestone street he turned to address me fully.

"Are you really staying?"

"I am," I held up my wand, a wide grin plastered on my face. "Magic school definitely beats Earth school after all." Malorn smiled.

"Well then, I guess I'll be staying too." He kissed my cheek suddenly, soft lips pressing swiftly against it before he retreated quickly into the setting sun towards Ravenwood. I stared after him, hand on my cheek, as he disappeared into the tunnel.

That's when I knew I made the right choice.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not posting in so long! I've been super busy! Forgive me! Credit goes to BuBuWriter. **

**Sincerely, EmmaIceHeart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), &amp; Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. The second Chapter was the part that BuBuWinter had included in her story.**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter Three!**

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I was so excited. Today was the day when it was a battle tournament. Two on two battles. Malorn and I would be teamed up against Cheryl and Nolan. I was so excited. I hope that Malorn and I will win the tournament. The tournament is about to start! I need to go to the arena!

* * *

**"Let's Get READY TO FIGHT!" the arena master said. The battles went by fast, and soon, Cheryl &amp; Nolan and Nicole and Malorn were the only teams left. "The final match between Cheryl Blossom &amp; Nolan Storm Gate and Nicole Emerald Stone &amp; Malorn Ash Thorn will now begin!" The arena master proclaimed. "Go, Malorn! Go Nicole!" their friends proclaimed. The two were confident about the battle. The battle was soon over, and Malorn and Nicole won.**

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is short...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), &amp; Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. The second Chapter was the part that BuBuWinter had included in her story, Chapter Three had a tournament.**

**In this Chapter: Julia introduces Nicole to Jacqueline, a girl who is from France.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Nicole! Wake UP!" Julia whispered, trying to get her best friend up. She pouted.

"Come on! It's the weekend!" Nicole groaned.

"Julia, let me sleep, please," the tired girl replied back.

"WAKE UP!" Julia screamed. Nicole fell out of her bed.

"AH! Geez, Julia, you didn't have to shout!" Nicole grumbled.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Well, you are a deep sleeper on the weekends," she said.

Nicole groaned as she got out of bed. Her hair was actually messed up. "Let me get dressed first," she said.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside," Julia replied. She left the room.

Nicole placed on a cute fire-red dress that she had bought a week ago, and placed on fire-red boots on her feet. She un-tangled her hair, and brushed it into a braid. Then, she left her room, where Julia was tapping her foot, with a frown on her face.

"You took too long," Julia grumbled.

"Sorry," Nicole said, pausing, "but, a girl's gotta look her best," she said, finishing.

"You got that right," Julia said. Then, she grinned. "Come on! I want to introduce you to my friend," she said, grabbing Nicole's hand and running out the door.

"This is going to be a long day," Nicole said to herself.

* * *

Julia dragged Nicole out of her dorm room. She kept on holding onto her hand when Nicole stopped, because she heard someone call her name. "Nicole!" a male voice called out.

It was Nolan! "Um, Nicole? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure. Wait a minute, Julia," Nicole said. Julia nodded and sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about Nolan?" Nicole asked.

Nolan explained everything. "You thought that I was in love with Cheryl, but actually, I wasn't. She placed me under a spell to think that I was in love with her," Nolan said.

Nicole gasped. "That's horrible!"

Nolan nodded. "Thankfully, I was able to get out in time, but, she's after me."

"NOLAN STORM GATE, GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Cheryl shouted. Her pink hair was in flames, and her eyes were not the usual blue, they were a fire-red colour, and her face was red. She looked really furious.

Nicole sang a tune. "_Whoa. Please calm down, please calm down, there is nothing to be upset over, yeah._" At this, Cheryl calmed down.

Nolan was shocked. "H-How did you do that?" he asked.

Nicole giggled. "Oh, My singing voice is beautiful, so people cannot resist what I have to say," she explained.

Nolan nodded. "Oh, that makes sense," he said.

Nicole smiled at Nolan. "NICOLE!" Julia whined.

Nicole sighed. "Coming!" she called to Julia. She turned to Nolan.

"Thanks for talking to me," she said.

"No problem. I'll see you soon," Nolan said, waving. He left.

Nicole waved, and Nolan turned back and waved back at her. Then, he disappeared to his dorm.

Nicole walked back to Julia, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "You took too long!" Julia grumbled.

Nicole apologized, but Julia grabbed her hand, and marched off.

* * *

Julia dragged Nicole over to a girl who wore ice blue robes. "Sorry that we're late!" Julia called.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You took to long," the girl said, using a French accent.

"Sorry again!" Julia apologized, "I just wanted Nicole to meet you," Julia finished.

The girl smiled. Her blonde hair was in a small side ponytail. "Nice to meet you. I am Jacqueline Frost Flower," the girl said.

"I'm Nicole, Nicole Emerald Stone," Nicole said introducing herself.

Jacqueline extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nicole," she said.

Nicole took Jacqueline's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), &amp; Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. The second Chapter was the part that BuBuWinter had included in her story, Chapter Three had a tournament, Chapter Four had Julia introducing Nicole to her friend, Jacqueline, a girl from France.**

**In this chapter: A young, female wizard from the school of storm, Maria Fairy Heart, is hypnotized. She kidnaps the life wizard, Sophia Rainbow Petal, for her mistress, Cheryl Blossom. It's up to Nicole Emerald Stone, and Stephanie Rainbow Blossom, to convince her sister to stop this madness, as she is doing this as revenge for Nolan snapping out of her love spell. She and Nolan duel to see who will win; if Cheryl wins, Nolan has to come back and be her boyfriend again; however if Nolan wins, then, Cheryl must leave him alone.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Now, Slave, go and capture Sophia Rainbow Petal," Cheryl said, to a red-haired girl, who was hypnotized.

Maria's eyes had red spirals in them. "As you command, mistress," Maria responded. She left.

Cheryl grinned. "This will teach Nicole not to mess with me. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sophia was walking, before she was blacked out. "Hey!" She was soon hypnotized. "I will obey you, mistress," Sophia droned.

* * *

"NICOLE! MALORN! NOLAN!" a female voice called out. A girl, with her black hair tied into two pigtails ran forward.

"That's Tiffany Rose Petal, a fire student, like you," Nolan whispered to Nicole.

"I know," Nicole whispered back, "I'm friends with her younger sister, Sophia."

The girl took a breath as she ran up to the three. "Sophia's been kidnapped!"

"Don't worry, we'll save her," Nicole said.

The four ran off to Cheryl's headquarters.

"Ah, you four have come to rescue these two? I don't think it can happen," Cheryl said, smirking.

However, Both Malorn and Nicole were able to free Maria and Sophia from the hypnotic spell Cheryl had laid on them.

"Big sister!" Sophia cried out. She ran to her sister and tackled her to the ground.

"Ah, Sophia! I'm really glad you're safe," Tiffany said, smiling, as she stood up. Maria ran out of the room; her brother and sister were there, waiting for her; as they were really worried about her.

"CHERYL!" Nolan shouted.

Cheryl turned to Nolan. "What?" she spat.

"I, Nolan Storm Gate, challenge you to a duel!"

Cheryl smiled. "Okay, I accept. But, if I win, you have to be my boyfriend again."

Nolan nodded. "But, if I win, you must promise to leave me alone for the rest of your life," he stated.

Cheryl's eyes widened. "Deal. Tomorrow, at the Unicorn Way Arena. Don't be late," she said, extending her hand to Nolan.

"I'll be sure to make it. Let's make the duel for... 10:30 AM?" he asked.

Cheryl smirked. "Of course. You will be going down," she said, her eyes gleaming.

"Bring it on," Nolan said, smirking.

* * *

**The next day...**

Word had spread around fast for the duel between Cheryl and Nolan. Classes would be cancelled for the entire day.

The arena was packed with students. Pretty much, the entire school, except for the Myth students were on Nolan's side. Nicole was cheering loudly with the others, for Nolan, as she was sure that he would win.

The Myth students, however, were on the side that was cheering for Cheryl. Taunts for Nolan were led by Cheryl's three friends, Alexandria Dragon Fist, Brooke Hex Flame and Hannah Raven Crafter.

"You are a loser, Nolan!" Alexandria jeered.

"Lose already!" Brooke shouted.

"You'll never beat Cheryl," Hannah jeered.

The battle began; Nolan first casted a Myth shield, then, it was Cheryl's turn. She casted the Blood Bat spell, and since Nolan had the Myth shield on, it did very little damage.

Nolan: 1,900/1,950; Cheryl: 1000/1000.

It came time for Nolan to take another turn. He casted another Myth shield, and then, it was Cheryl's turn, who casted another Blood Bat Spell, but it fizzled. "ARGH!" Cheryl shouted, in annoyance. The duel went on and on.

Nolan: 1,850/ 1,950; Cheryl: 325/1000.

It was Nolan's turn again. He casted the Storm Shark Spell, which drained the rest of Cheryl's health, as Storm spells had an advantage on Myth spells, and Myth spells had an advantage against Storm Spells.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cheryl screamed in agony.

Nolan pumped his fists into the air. "YES!" he shouted.

"The winner of the duel is NOLAN STORM GATE!" the duel master announced.

The Myth students booed, but, their boos were drained out by the rest of the school, cheering and chanting Nolan's name.

There was a big party afterwards, to celebrate Nolan's win against Cheryl. Cheryl walked up to him.

"Hey, I thought that you would leave me alone?" Nolan asked.

Cheryl sighed, and extended her hand. "Congratulations," she whispered.

Nolan was confused. "Pardon?" he asked.

"I said, congratulations. You did really well in the duel," Cheryl said, her hand still extended. Nolan took it.

"Thanks, you did well too," he said, as the two shook hands.

* * *

**That's the chapter. **

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for not updating this story in a while, I've been really busy. Hope this chapter satisfies my readers.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, EmmaIceHeart is a continuation of BuBu Winter's story "City of Lights and Magic". Credits on the making of the character used in this story goes to Shiranai Atsune (hope I got it right). So, let's get on with the story! I don't owe Wizard101 or any of the characters, or Nicole Emerald Stone, who belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I only owe my characters: Julia Legend Song, Cheryl Blossom, Mark Ice Blade, Emma Ice Heart, (which is the name of my Fanfiction account) Brittany Drake, Jacqueline Frost Flower, (which is the name of my YouTube account; link in my profile), Maria Fairy Heart (sister of Mark Ice Blade and Emma Ice Heart), Tiffany Rose Petal, Sophia Rainbow Petal (sister of Tiffany Rose Petal), &amp; Stephanie Rainbow Blossom (sister of Cheryl Blossom, who is a really nice girl). **

**Recap: Nicole attended her first day of classes. The second Chapter was the part that BuBuWinter had included in her story, Chapter Three had a tournament, Chapter Four had Julia introducing Nicole to her friend, Jacqueline, a girl from France. In Chapter Five, Nicole, Malorn, and Nolan have to save Tiffany's sister and friend, Maria Fairy Heart from Cheryl Blossom. Nolan then challenges Cheryl to a duel, and in the end, he wins.**

**In this chapter: Nicole learns about Fishing.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hello, there, young wizard, I am Lucky Hook Line, and I'm here to teach you about fishing!" A pelican said to Nicole.

"A talking owl, a talking dog, and a talking pelican! Goodness, how strange can this world get?" Nicole thought to herself.

"I am here to teach you about fishing. Fishing is a hobby here in the Spiral," Lucky said.

Lucky then instructed Nicole to catch some fish, and she successfully caught the fish.

Now, she had to catch fish in The Commons, Cyclops Lane, Unicorn Way and in Olde Town. Nicole had a hard time catching the Fish Sandwich, which was really stressing her out.

She saw a Small Fry in the streams at Cyclops Lane and used the Myth Lure. The fish was attracted by the lure, and she pulled it in, after the lure disappeared completely into the water. "YES!" Nicole cheered, as the Fish Sandwich came to her.

Then, Nicole had to find Lucky's friend, who lived in Grizzelhiem, and Nicole accepted the mission.

Nicole went to Grizzelhiem and found Lucky's friend, and completed his mission. Then, she had to go to the dessert and find another friend, and do more fishing there!

* * *

Nicole was very tired after doing a lot of fishing, but, then, she remembered that she had homework to do. She completed her homework, and was able to finish the work before lights out, which was very good.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Have lots of other stories that I'm working on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. The Beautiful Kayla Storm here. (yes, I changed my penname,) I am SO sorry for this chapter being late. I was busy with school. Ugh. EVEN HOMEWORK! *sighs* Anyway, I've decided to change the concept of chapter seven. So, yeah, I don't owe Wizard101, or Nicole Emerald Stone. They belong to their respective owners. I only owe my OC's. My brother owes his. I don't owe the sport of Quidditch, it belongs to the world of Harry Potter.**

**Recap: Chapter One: Nicole attends her first day of classes, Chapter Two: A flashback, Chapter Three: a tournament, Chapter Four: Julia introduced Nicole to Jacqueline, Chapter Five: Nolan wins a duel against Cheryl after he challenged her, and Chapter Six: Nicole learned about fishing.**

**In this chapter: Merle Ambrose announces that the school will be starting the sport of Quidditch. Seven students will be selected to be their school's team captains, these seven would be Ravenwood's Quidditch team when the Quidditch Finals against Hogwarts would happen. Also, Malorn asks Nicole out for a date.**

**Chapter Seven: Quidditch Fun**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Ravenwood. The students were currently eating dinner. It was Friday the 13th, the day before the Valentine's Dance, in which, there would be no classes... like there always is, on a weekend... anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. The students were talking with each other. Nicole was sitting with her fellow fire students. She happened to be sitting in between Mark Soul Rider, the best fire student. He was kind, and loyal. He and Nicole chatted for a bit, talking about life. Nicole smiled. However, she was a bit upset when Malorn told her that a new professor was found to teach the death spells... her name was Melissa Hex Heart. Merle Ambrose thought that it would be better, considering that Malorn was stressed with the lesson plans for all the death students. She tapped her spoon on her goblet, and the students became quiet immediately.

"Students, Headmaster Ambrose has something to announce. Please be quiet and listen," Professor Hex Heart said, in an angelic voice.

"Thank, you, Professor Hex Heart. We are going to start the flying sport of Quidditch. I find that it will be very fun. One representative from each school will be the captain. If your name is called, please step forward," Headmaster Ambrose said.

He reached into a fishbowl, containing one piece of paper. That fishbowl had the death school symbol on it.

"Malorn Ash Thorn," Headmaster Ambrose read out.

The death school went wild as Malorn smiled as he stood up, and walked to the front.

Merle Ambrose walked to the next fishbowl, which had the ice symbol on it.

"Jacqueline Frost Flower," Headmaster Ambrose read out.

"YEAH!" the ice students cheered, as the beautiful, sexy French transfer walked up the stairs. She blew a kiss, which made the single boys at the ice school table faint. Nicole was confused.

"Oh, Jacqueline has that power. She's the most beautiful girl in the Ravenwood school. Every single boy competes for her attention, boys who are in a relationship, are not affected," Mark whispered to her.

"I see," Nicole whispered back.

"The next name, is," Headmaster Ambrose paused, as he pulled a name out of yet, another fishbowl, which had the symbol of Life on it.

"Julia Legend Song," he read.

The Life school cheered. Nicole watched as Cheren Night Chant kissed Julia. Mark told Nicole that he and Julia were dating, for a week now.

"Next up," Headmaster Ambrose said, as he walked to another fishbowl. This fishbowl had the fire school symbol on it.

"Nicole Emerald Stone," he read. Nicole's mouth dropped open. The fire school went wild. They were cheering loudly, and banging their fists onto the table.

Nolan Storm Gate was selected as captain for the Myth school. Susie Gryphon Bane for the Storm school, and for the balance school Stephan Rose Leaf.

These seven selected their positions: Malorn chose the position of the first Chaser. Jacqueline chose the position of Keeper. Julia became the first of the two Beaters. Nicole had a hard time choosing. One part of her wanted to be a Chaser. Another part of her wanted to be the Seeker. However, she made her decision, and became the second Chaser. Stephan Rose Leaf became the Seeker. Nolan became the second Beater. Which meant that Susie became the final Chaser.

The seven captains selected their team members.

* * *

**Here is a list of the students who were chosen by the Captains.**

**Life**

** Julia-Beater-**

**Ceren-Chaser-**

**Dianne-Seeker-**

**Harold-Chaser-**

**Samuel-Beater**

**Harvey-Keeper-**

**Madison-Chaser-**

* * *

**Fire**

**Nicole-Chaser-**

**Mark S-Beater-**

**Tiffany-Chaser-**

**Elizabeth-Chaser-**

**Alexander-Keeper-**

**Owen-Beater-**

**Justin-Seeker-**

* * *

**Death**

**Malorn-Chaser-**

**Marla-Chaser-**

**Brittany-Chaser-**

**Vanessa-Seeker-**

**Kelly-Beater-**

**Alexandra-Keeper-**

**Jason-Beater-**

* * *

**Myth**

**Nolan-Beater-**

**Matthew-Seeker-**

**Natalia-Chaser-**

**Emily-Chaser-**

**Adam-Beater-**

**Samantha-Chaser-**

**David-Keeper-**

* * *

**Storm**

**Susie-Chaser-**

**Artur-Chaser-**

**Maria-Seeker-**

**Kevin-Beater-**

**Marco-Beater-**

**Robert-Chaser-**

**Christopher-Keeper-**

* * *

**Ice**

**Jacqueline-Keeper-**

**Emma-Beater-**

**Mark I-Beater-**

**George-Chaser-**

**Paul-Seeker-**

**Wade-Chaser-**

**Jamie-Chaser-**

* * *

**Balance**

**Stephan-Seeker-**

**Jennifer-Chaser-**

**Josiah-Beater-**

**Antonio-Chaser-**

**Francis-Keeper-**

**Arthur-Chaser-**

**Alfred-Beater-**

* * *

Each of the selected teammates went up, got their uniforms and broomsticks. The new Quidditch pitch would be open the next day, and it would only be available on weekends. The students dispersed, and Malorn worked up the courage on talking to Nicole.

"Nicole...um... do you want to go out on a date with me?" Malorn asked.

"Er... yeah, sure, I would love too," Nicole replied.

"Thanks!" Malorn exclaimed. He would do the date before the evening free time ended.

Malorn picked Nicole up at her dorm. They smiled, and chatted with each other. To others, it looked like they were falling in love with each other. Julia decided that it would be her number one goal to make Malorn and Nicole kiss. So, she got a piece of mistletoe, and snuck up behind Malorn and Nicole, and taking out her wand, she waved it, and the mistletoe tied itself above the young couple.

"MALORN! NICOLE!" Julia shouted.

The young couple jumped in surprise.

"Julia?!" Nicole shrieked.

Julia didn't respond. Instead, she pointed her finger up.

Both Malorn and Nicole looked up.

"Is that..." Nicole breathed.

"Mistletoe?" Malorn finished.

Julia nodded fast. "You have to kiss! It needs to last about 3 seconds! The last kiss you had was only a peck on the cheek," she said.

"W-wait... how did you know this?" Nicole asked, flustered.

Julia rolled her eyes. "DUH! I'm a matchmaker!"

Nicole looked to Malorn, who chuckled.

"Yeah... Julia is like that, ALL the time," he told her.

"WELL?! GET ON WITH THAT KISS!" Julia shouted.

Malorn sighed. "I guess we have no choice," he said, smiling at Nicole.

"Yeah..." Nicole replied.

Malorn gently used his hand to turn her face to him. Slowly, he leaned forward. Nicole did, too. Their lips connected, and Julia cheered. Then, the two parted, and Julia chuckled.

"Hm, 7 seconds. Not bad, but, next time, try to make it longer," Julia told the couple, destroying the mistletoe. She left.

"Well... if you want, I would like to invite you to the Valentine's dance," Malorn said.

"Wait... as friends?" Nicole asked.

"No, not as friends...but, as boyfriend and girlfriend," Malorn replied holding his hand out.

"I would be honored," Nicole said, giving her hand to Malorn, who placed a kiss onto it.

"Come on. Let's go back," Malorn said. He helped her up, and the young couple walked back to the girls dorms. When they arrived, Nicole and Malorn kissed again. This time though, their kiss lasted 15 seconds.

"Well... I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:50?" Malorn asked.

"I'll be sure to be ready by then," Nicole replied, looking up at Malorn, her new boyfriend.

Malorn grinned at his new girlfriend. "Great! See you then, babe!" he called out, running to the boy's dorm.

"Bye," Nicole said. She walked in, and went to her room, which she shared with Julia.

"So?" Julia asked. She had been waiting up for Nicole.

"Malorn asked me to the Valentine's dance," Nicole told her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ceren asked me too!" Julia squealed.

"Well, I guess we have a lot of shopping to do," Nicole said.

Julia nodded fast, as Nicole got into her pyjamas.

"Goodnight, Julia," Nicole said, turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Nicole!" Julia exclaimed. The two girls fell asleep.

* * *

**WHEW! Finally, that's done! I was hoping to try and finish the chapter yesterday...but, Fanfiction was down. Ugh. That totally sucked. Literally. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter done soon.**

**Next time on City of Love and Magic: The Valentine's Day Ball. Everything seems to be perfect, until Malistaire appears, and a student named Veronica turns Ravenwood into an eternal winter. Will Malorn, Nicole, and Hailey, (sister of Veronica) save Ravenwood from freezing forever? Yeah, I know that it would follow the exact plot of Frozen...but, I just love this movie so much!**

**Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story! I just took too long to figure out what to do, because as soon as I posted chapter six, I changed my mind about the plot of Chapter Seven, and then school got the better of me. I was going to work on it during Christmas, but I couldn't, then, New Year's came, and I had to go back to school. Then, exams came up, and a new semester started. So, yeah, that's why I haven't updated in so long, so I apologize. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter.**

**Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it is your passion.**

**~The Beautiful Kayla Storm~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. The Beautiful Kayla Storm here. I owe nothing. I don't owe the plot, or Nicole. Just my OC's. My brother owes his. I also don't owe the songs in this chapter.**

**Changing concept of chapter eight: It will only be the Valentine's Dance, with Malistaire appearing, and Tiffany sharing a huge secret with Nicole; if discovered, it could change everything, a karaoke singing fun time.**

**Recap: Chapter One: Nicole attends her first day of classes, Chapter Two: A flashback, Chapter Three: a tournament, Chapter Four: Julia introduced Nicole to Jacqueline, Chapter Five: Nolan wins a duel against Cheryl after he challenged her, chapter six, Nicole learned about fishing, chapter seven: Nicole became captain of her school's Quidditch team and Malorn asked her out to the Valentine's ball.**

**In this chapter: The Valentine's Ball. Tiffany reveals a secret, that Nicole promises to keep. Malistaire also makes an appearance, also a karaoke stage.**

**Chapter Eight: A Fiery and Scary Valentine's Dance**

* * *

It was the day of the dance. Everyone had gone. Nicole and Elsa were called up to sing for the school, along with the school choir. When Nicole asked, the headmaster said that she had some potential, along with another student. This could help them get into the school choir. Before the dance, Tiffany used her elemental magic to create a beautiful fiery red dress for Nicole.

Music started playing.

* * *

Choir: Let it go, let it go

Kayla Storm: Can't hold it back anymore

Choir: Let it go, let it go

Nicole: Turn my back and slam the door

Choir *goes into oohs.*

Kayla Storm &amp; Nicole: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Choir: Let it go, let it go

Nicole: Can't hold it back anymore

Choir: Let it go, let it go

Kayla Storm: Turn my back and slam the door

All: And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Nicole: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.

Kayla Storm: Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Choir: Let it go, let it go

Kayla Storm: Can't hold it back anymore

Choir: Let it go, let it go

Nicole: Turn my back and slam the door

All: And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Choir: Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Nicole: Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

Kayla Storm: Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

Nicole: And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

Choir: (Na na, na na, na na na na na) _[x4]_

Kayla Storm: Let it go yeah

Choir: Na, na.

Nicole: Here I stand.

Kayla Storm: Let it go, let it go, oh

All: Let it go.

The music stopped, and the crowd went wild.

* * *

**Flashback to before the dance...**

"Nicole, if I show you this, you must promise not to tell a single soul!" Tiffany said, pacing back and forth. Julia had already left with her boyfriend, Ceren. Nicole saw that Tiffany was wearing a dress that was exactly like Elsa's, but in purple, and without the cape.

"I promise," Nicole told her.

Tiffany took a deep breath before waving her hands. Nicole gasped as she soon saw fire come out of her hands, and swirl around to make a dress. She gasped.

"Oh! Tiffany! You did amazing!" Nicole said.

"Hey, thanks," Tiffany replied, a smile on her face.

**End Flashback**

* * *

The party was going on for hours, until, darkness appeared. When the lights turned back on, Malistaire was standing there, an evil grin on his face.

"Hello, Father," Brittany said.

"I will bring destruction to Wizard City," Malistaire said, before disappearing.

* * *

**OOOOH! What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for all the positive reviews and condolences. I'm back, and I'm ready to write another chapter! I'm so excited to write another chapter. I will put what will happen next time at the bottom of the chapter, and a written preview. So, yeah. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be...but...**

**Warning: Hypnosis will be involved. I'm just obsessed with hypnosis.**

**Recap: Chapter one: Nicole attends her first day of classes, Chapter two: A flashback, Chapter three: a tournament, Chapter four: Julia introduced Nicole to Jacqueline, Chapter five: Nolan wins a duel against Cheryl after he challenged her, chapter six, Nicole learned about fishing, chapter seven: Nicole became captain of her school's Quidditch team and Malorn asked her out to the Valentine's ball, chapter eight: the Valentine's day ball.**

**In this chapter: Nicole has her first Quidditch game...against her boyfriend's team. How will it all go down? Also, after the game, Malorn takes Nicole to the house that he bought himself, and has some...hypnotic fun with her.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Nicole and her team were preparing for their first ever Quidditch match against the death school. As you may remember, Nicole's team consisted of Mark, Tiffany, Elizabeth, Alexander, Owen and Justin. Marlon's team, however, consisted of a girl named Marla, from Nightside, (the not-so-evil) daughter of Malistare, Brittany, Vanessa, Kelly, Alexandra and Jason. Nicole was really nervous. She was going up against her boyfriend's team! And he was the captain! She was a chaser, as was Tiffany and Elizabeth. Justin was the seeker. Owen and Mark S were the beaters. On the death school team, Malorn was the chaser, with Marla and Brittany as the other chasers, a blonde haired girl named Vanessa was the seeker, who Justin may or may not have a crush on... an orange-haired girl named Kelly was the beater, along with a black-haired boy named Jason...who was dating the keeper, a red-haired girl named Alexandra, who lived in New York City before moving to Canada. It even turns out that Alexander has a crush on Marla! But, enough on that! The game had started, and Nicole's team was winning, 60-10. But, Malorn and the other chasers countered, with three more goals, bringing their score up to 40.

One hour later...Vanessa saw the snitch in front of her, and tried to grab it, but a blur went in front of her face, and caught it. It was Justin. The Fire school had won their first game, with a score of 210-70.

"Now, you must go out with me," Justin said to Vanessa, with a flirty look in his eye.

Vanessa scowled, but she remembered the bet that she made with Justin.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"If my team wins, you have to go out on a date with me," Justin said, with a smirk._

_"And if my team wins, you are going to have to do whatever I say...for an entire year," Vanessa countered back, with her own smirk._

_Justin's face flushed red. If his team lost.. who knows what Vanessa would have made him do? He would be forced to wear a maid's outfit...or wear girly outfits...which was not what he wanted to do. He held out his hand._

_"It's a deal," he said._

_Vanessa eyed him warily. "Are you sure that you're not crossing your fingers behind your back?" she asked him._

_Justin took his other hand out from behind his back, to prove that he was not lying._

_Vanessa rolled her eyes and accepted Justin's hand. "Deal," she said, pretty annoyed._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Vanessa was now on the date with Justin. At first, she wasn't liking him, but, now, she was starting to like him...a lot.

* * *

Malorn had an idea. He was going to take his girlfriend to the house that he bought. He didn't live in the school dorms, as he was able to buy his own house. Not, not to do...certain things...he wanted to wait...until he was a bit older...and Nicole as well. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Malorn took a very confused Nicole to his house.

"Malorn? What are we doing?" she asked.

"Come on, Nicole. Can't I have some fun with my girlfriend?" he asked, with a playful smile on his face.

Nicole's face flushed with a deep blush. "Oh...okay," she said, her blush growing on her face.

Malorn smirked at this. "Perfect," he said, with a chuckle.

Nicole's blush deepened even more.

Malorn led Nicole to a couch, and pulled out a pendant. The pendant was on a silver chain, and the jewel on it was white. Nicole eyed the pendant.

"Malorn...what is that?" she asked.

"It's a pendant...for...hypnosis..." Malorn said, with a smirk on his face.

"You can't hypnotize me!" Nicole said, playfully.

"We'll see about that..." Malorn said, swinging the pendant back and forth.

5 minutes later, Nicole was in a deep trance, and Malorn smirked at his hypnotized girlfriend.

"Now...when I snap my fingers, you will do whatever I say, without question, and call me master...but when I snap my fingers a second time, you will wake up, but remember nothing of what I did to you. You will also fall back under my control whenever I snap my fingers, do you understand?" Malorn asked.

Nicole nodded. "Yes...master," she said, in a hypnotized voice.

Malorn chuckled at this, and snapped his fingers.

"What do you command, master?" Nicole asked.

Malorn pulled out a maid's outfit.

"Put this on," Malorn commanded.

"Yes, Master," Nicole droned. Nicole then put the maid's outfit on. It was a black dress, with a white apron. It also came with white socks, and black flats.

"Now...clean the house," Malorn commanded.

"Yes, master," Nicole droned. She went around his house, cleaning it. Once she had finished, she returned to Malorn.

"It is done, master," Nicole said.

"Ah...perfect. Now...what to do with you next..." Malorn thought to himself, as he watched his girlfriend in her trance. Her eyes were wide and blank. Her expression looked motionless. Malorn chuckled at this.

"Now...I want you to..." Malorn began, as he took off his shoes and socks, and placed them off to the side. "...I want you to massage my feet," Malorn commanded.

Nicole nodded. "Yes master." She walked over and got on her knees, and began to massage his feet.

Malorn smiled at this and let Nicole continue to massage his feet for 5 minutes. After the five minutes, Malorn had another command for her.

"Now, massage my shoulders," Malorn commanded.

"Yes, master," Nicole responded, as she got up, and sat on the couch. She then massaged Malorn's shoulders.

Malorn sighed. 'Now this feels good,' he said to himself. 10 minutes later, he made her stop.

"Now...you are going to go and change back to your normal clothes. Once you have done that, you will put the maid's outfit in the closet, and return to me," Malorn said.

"Yes, master," Nicole responded. She goes into another room and changes out of the maid's outfit, and back into her regular clothes. She then returned to Malorn. Malorn then stood up, and let Nicole take his seat. He then placed his hand in front of her hypnotized face and snapped them. Nicole woke up out of her trance, and smiled.

"Hey, Malorn," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole, how do you feel?" Malorn asked.

"Relaxed, why?" Nicole replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how my beautiful girlfriend feels..." Malorn said, with a playful smile, as he sits down next to her.

Nicole giggled as he got on top of her, and crashed his lips onto hers. After a heated make-out session, he broke the kiss.

"I love you Nicole," Malorn said, as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I love you too, Malorn," Nicole replied, as she hugged back.

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that a sweet chapter? Nicole won her first Quidditch game, and got to spend some more time with Malorn. That's so sweet.**

**Next time: 4 strange girls arrive at the school, and hypnotizes everyone, but Malorn, Brittany and Nicole are unaffected. They meet the Rockin' Rainbows, and they tell the three the real truth about those 4 girls.**

**And, now, time for a written preview! Hope you enjoy it! I know I will! It's gonna be a bit long, to satisfy you. **

* * *

_"Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?" the four girls sang._

_"Let's have a battle...battle...battle...BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" everyone sang._

_Malorn, Brittany and Nicole watched in shock as they saw all of their classmates arguing with each other._

_"What the heck is going on?" Brittany asked._

_"I don't know," Malorn said._

_"They appear to be under some sort of spell," Nicole said._

_Both Malorn and Brittany looked at Nicole._

_"What do you mean?" Brittany asked._

_"Those four girls are feeding off of some sort of negative energy from our classmates!" Nicole explained._

_"You three will never stop us," Roxanne said, as she glared at Malorn, Brittany and Nicole._

_"What did you do to our friends?" Malorn shouted._

_"Oh...just did a little something...but we can't tell you," Aria grinned._

_"Like, hello! We aren't that stupid!" Amanda smirked._

_"But...we may have sung to put them under our spell," Kelly said, stupidly._

_Roxanne glared at Kelly, and made a growl sound._

_"You just told us what you did!" Brittany shouted._

_"Don't blame me, blame Kelly," Roxanne began, then, in a low voice, said "she's the idiot."_

_Brittany, Malorn and Nicole were walking around after all of their classes, to the glares of all of their classmates._

_"This is bad," Malorn said._

_"We need help...badly," Nicole said._

_"But who's going to help us?" Brittany asked. The three sat down near Bartleby and sighed._

_Suddenly, a rainbow appeared, and seven girls fell down it. _

_They all had black hair and blue eyes. The first girl had a pink-purple streak in her hair. The second girl had a rainbow streak in her hair. The third girl had a light pink streak in her hair. The fourth girl had a red streak in her hair. The fifth girl had a dark pink streak in her hair. The sixth girl had a violet streak in her hair, and the final girl had a red streak going down her left side, and a yellow streak going down her right side._

_"Hey! We're the Rockin' Rainbows! I'm Hannah Star, but my friends call me Twilight," the first girl said._

_"My name's Alexis Lee, but my friends here call me Rainbow Dash," the second girl said._

_"I'm Tia Lewis...and my friends call me Fluttershy," the third girl said._

_"Howdy, I'm Rosie Smith, but my friends call me Applejack," the fourth girl said, with a southern accent._

_"I'm Anna Williams! But my friends call me Pinky Pie!" the fifth girl exclaimed._

_"I'm Olivia Blake, but, please, call me Rarity, because my friends call me that," the sixth girl said, as she was filing her nails._

_"And my name's Cleo Jones, but my friends call me Sunset Shimmer. Who might you three be?" the seventh girl asked, after she introduced herself._

_"Um, I'm Malorn Ash Thorn, this is Brittany Drake and Nicole Emerald Stone," Malorn introduced._

_"Nice to meet you!" Anna chirped._

_The microphone landed in front of Nicole, Malorn and Brittany. Nicole picked it up, and she looked at her boyfriend and Brittany in worry. After a brief pause, they walked forward and sang._

_The four sirens tried to sing again. "We will be adored...tell us that you want us...we won't be ignored..." but their voices didn't sound that good anymore, as they were booed off the stage. They were teleported back to their world._

* * *

**Okay, I think that's enough for now. Don't forget to review, and follow, and favorite this story!**

**~Elizabeth Life Stone**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap: Chapter one: Nicole attends her first day of classes, Chapter two: A flashback, Chapter three: a tournament, Chapter four: Julia introduced Nicole to Jacqueline, Chapter five: Nolan wins a duel against Cheryl after he challenged her, chapter six, Nicole learned about fishing, chapter seven: Nicole became captain of her school's Quidditch team and Malorn asked her out to the Valentine's ball, chapter eight: the Valentine's day ball, chapter nine: Nicole has her first Quidditch game against the death school. Also, Malorn hypnotizes Nicole.**

**I owe nothing but my OC's. I don't owe the songs. I also apologize if this chapter seems rushed.**

**In this chapter: A battle of the bands. It's up to The Rockin' Rainbows, Malorn, Brittany and Nicole to stop the Starstones**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Battle of The Bands**

* * *

Malorn, Brittany and Nicole were chatting with each other, and they were given permission from Headmaster Ambrose, to sit next to each other. So, Nicole sat in between Malorn and Brittany. Suddenly, the doors opened, and four girls walked in.

The girls all had a red amulet around their necks, and a peach skin tone, and blue-green eyes. The first girl had black hair in a bun. The second girl had brown hair in a braid. The third girl had red hair tied into two ponytails. The fourth and final girl had blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. They all wore empire waisted dresses. The first girl's dress was purple. She had purple Victorian boots on her feet. The second girl's dress was pink, with pink Victorian boots. The third girl wore an orange empire waist dress, with beige Victorian boots. The fourth girl wore a blue empire waisted dress, with blue Victorian boots.

"Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh" the four girls vocalized.

"We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?" the black and brown haired girls sang.

"Shine brighter" the red and blonde haired girl vocalized.

"Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?" the two girls asked while singing.

Brittany, Malorn and Nicole looked at one another in confusion.

"Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?" the four girls sang together, as everyone else started glaring at one another.

"You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best" the two girls sang, as they glared at everyone.

"Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands" the four girls sang altogether.

"Battle!" they sang, along with the students.

"I can beat you!" Julia Legend Song shouted, as she and her boyfriend, Ceren went up to Marla.

"Battle!" the students and the four girls sang again.

"Ha, you wish!" Marla Stinger shouted.

"Battle!" the four girls and the students sang again.

"I so want this!" Cheryl Blossom shouted, as she walked forward, clenching her fists.

"Battle!" the four girls and the students sang again.

"Not if I get it first!" Duncan Grim Water shouted.

"Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?" the students sang with the four girls.

"I'm going out and winning the audition" the students sang.

"Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!" the four girls and the students sang, as strange green mist was coming out of the students and divided themselves equally between the four girls, as it went into their red amulets.

Malorn, Brittany and Nicole watched in shock as they saw all of their classmates arguing with each other.

"What the heck is going on?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know," Malorn said.

"They appear to be under some sort of spell," Nicole said.

Both Malorn and Brittany looked at Nicole.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Those four girls are feeding off of some sort of negative energy from our classmates!" Nicole explained.

You three will never stop us," Roxanne said, as she glared at Malorn, Brittany and Nicole.

"What did you do to our friends?" Malorn shouted.

"Oh...just did a little something...but we can't tell you," Aria grinned.

"Like, hello! We aren't that stupid!" Amanda smirked.

"But...we may have sung to put them under our spell," Kelly said, stupidly.

Roxanne glared at Kelly, and made a growl sound.

"You just told us what you did!" Brittany shouted.

"Don't blame me, blame Kelly," Roxanne began, then, in a low voice, said "she's the idiot."

Everyone was arguing, even during the classes, so much, that the professors even had to cancel the rest of their classes. But, that still didn't satisfy the students, who were still arguing.

Brittany, Malorn and Nicole were walking around after all of their classes had been cancelled, to the glares of all of their classmates.

"This is bad," Malorn said.

"We need help...badly," Nicole said.

"But who's going to help us?" Brittany asked. The three sat down near Bartleby and sighed.

Suddenly, a rainbow appeared, and seven girls fell down it.

They all had black hair and blue eyes. The first girl had a pink-purple streak in her hair. The second girl had a rainbow streak in her hair. The third girl had a light pink streak in her hair. The fourth girl had a red streak in her hair. The fifth girl had a dark pink streak in her hair. The sixth girl had a violet streak in her hair, and the final girl had a red streak going down her left side, and a yellow streak going down her right side.

"Hey! We're the Rockin' Rainbows! I'm Hannah Star, but my friends call me Twilight," the first girl said.

"My name's Alexis Lee, but my friends here call me Rainbow Dash," the second girl said.

"I'm Tia Lewis...and my friends call me Fluttershy," the third girl said.

"Howdy, I'm Rosie Smith, but my friends call me Applejack," the fourth girl said, with a southern accent.

"I'm Anna Williams! But my friends call me Pinky Pie!" the fifth girl exclaimed.

"I'm Olivia Blake, but, please, call me Rarity, because my friends call me that," the sixth girl said, as she was filing her nails.

"And my name's Cleo Jones, but my friends call me Sunset Shimmer. Who might you three be?" the seventh girl asked, after she introduced herself.

"Um, I'm Malorn Ash Thorn, this is Brittany Drake and Nicole Emerald Stone," Malorn introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Anna chirped.

"You too. Come on to my room, and we can talk together," Brittany said.

"Everyone's afraid of Brittany, because her father is the evil wizard who caused the death school to disappear," Malorn told the seven girls.

"Oh my, that almost sounds like when Cleo turned into a raging she-demon," Olivia said, then looked to Cleo. "Um, no offense."

"None taken...yet again," Cleo said, as she rolled her eyes. She then turned to Brittany. "So, are you..." she began.

"Evil? No," Brittany spat, as she unlocked the door to her dorm and there was a single bed inside.

"Yeah, everyone didn't want to room with her, so ignore her attitude," Malorn continued.

"Oh boy, don't worry. Well, those four girls you saw are Equestrian Sirens, and that's where you three come in," Hannah said.

"Wait, those four girls are sirens?" Brittany asked, her tone getting more quieter.

"Yes, and we need your help," Cleo said.

"What do we have to do?" Nicole asked. She really wanted to fix her friendship with Julia, she became friends with her ever since her first day, and she didn't want their friendship to be broken.

"We need to sing the counter spell, but we're not going to do that until the finals. Just follow along with us, and you will have the magic of friendship on your side,' Hannah smiled while she said this.

Malorn, Brittany and Nicole looked at one another.

"I think we should do it," Nicole whispered.

"Yeah, and it will help Brittany to make more friends. Only the death school students are her friends, and your the only one in the fire school who hasn't hated her," Malorn said.

"Alright, we'll do it," Brittany said, with a smile.

"Great! Now, first off, let's practice Awesome as I wanna Be," Alexis said.

"Don't go crazy with that solo...and unleash the magic," Cleo reminded her.

"Okay, I won't go crazy," Alexis said.

* * *

The seven schools divided themselves into choirs. Cheryl and her friends Alexandria Dragon Fist, Brooke Hex Flame and Hannah Raven Crafter became a band as well. The Life, Death and Fire school bands (they all teamed up) were out in the first round. In the second round it was the Myth, Balance, Storm, and Ice schools who were out. Now, all that remained were the Starstones, The Rockin' Rainbows, and the Myth Beauties. Headmaster Ambrose announced that there would be a final song between the Myth Beauties and The Rockin' Rainbows to determine which band would face the Starstones.

The Rockin Rainbows went first with Awesome as I Wanna Be, and then it was The Myth Beauties, who went with Tricks Up My Sleeve. Finally, it was revealed that The Rockin' Rainbows had moved on, after the Starstones hypnotized the judges to select them.

The other bands were booing the band.

At the final competition, it was with the help of Brittany, Malorn and Nicole's singing that they got the crowd to snap out of the spell they were under and to song along as well.

* * *

**And this is the end of this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap: Chapter one: Nicole attends her first day of classes, Chapter two: A flashback, Chapter three: a tournament, Chapter four: Julia introduced Nicole to Jacqueline, Chapter five: Nolan wins a duel against Cheryl after he challenged her, chapter six, Nicole learned about fishing, chapter seven: Nicole became captain of her school's Quidditch team and Malorn asked her out to the Valentine's ball, chapter eight: the Valentine's day ball, chapter nine: Nicole has her first Quidditch game against the death school. Also, Malorn hypnotizes Nicole, Chapter Ten was a battle of a bands.**

**Guys, I'm thinking of ending the story soon, but I don't know what chapter to end at, but I can confirm that the very last chapter will have Malistare involved. I do hope you like this chapter.**

**In this chapter: Nicole is encouraged to make a girl's dream come true with two songs. Malistare appears, and corrupts his daughter with an evil spell.**

**I don't owe the songs. I also don't owe the characters, they belong to their respective owners, I don't owe the plot, I only owe my OC's who are in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dreams Can Come True**

* * *

"Wait, you want me to sing again?" Nicole asked.

"We need to make Dianne's dream come true. She wants you to sing with her, at a special concert," Julia responded.

Nicole remembered about that cancer stricken girl who had lived back on Earth with her. She had been diagnosed with cancer, and only had a few years left to live.

"I guess I'll do it," Nicole said, smiling.

"Really? Great! Dianne will be so happy!" Julia exclaimed.

When Dianne heard the news, she was thrilled.

"I've already picked the perfect song!" she exclaimed.

"Really now? What is it?" Nicole asked, as she was curious.

"Rotten to the Core, by Sofia Carson, and Good is the New Bad, by Dove Cameron, we'll be singing it with a few other girls, Brittany and Julia," Dianne said.

"Never heard of that song, but that would be really interesting, but wait, Julia never told me that she could sing," Nicole said.

"Surprise!" Julia shouted, popping up behind Nicole, scaring her.

"Eek! Don't do that!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Julia exclaimed as she laughed as well.

Dianne giggled.

"We're gonna have a great time doing this song," Dianne said.

The four girls practiced and practiced, until it was the big night.

Backstage...

Nicole looked out into the crowd.

"Oh...I'm so nervous," she said.

"Nicole! Don't be nervous! Your boyfriend's here as well!" Julia exclaimed.

"Malorn's here?" Nicole asked, a blush on her face.

Julia nodded. "Yup! You should definitely make him proud!" she shouted.

"No need to shout, Julia," Brittany snapped.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"I'm really worried. My father might come and turn me evil," Brittany told her two best friends.

"Brittany, don't worry! I really don't think your father will show up," Nicole said.

"You really think so?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," Julia responded with a nod.

"Guys?" a voice from behind the three of us is heard. We turn, and see Dianne.

"Oh, hey, Dianne," Nicole said with a smile.

"Hey, Nicole, Julia, and Brittany. Our performance is about to begin," Dianne said. She now had her brown hair in a very cute ponytail, her brown eyes blinking. She wore a sparkling pink dress, and high heels.

"Dianne! You look absolutely amazing!" Brittany gasped.

"Thanks!" Dianne exclaimed. She smiled. "They're ready for us, come on!" she shouted, running to the stage.

"We're coming!" Julia laughed, as she, Nicole and Brittany followed her onstage. Each of them were given a microphone by a stage attendant, and they were performing on Earth, just so you readers won't be confused. Malorn and Ceren went with them to support them.

The music to the first song began playing.

"They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad" Julia sang.

"A dirty no good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home" Nicole sang.

"So I got some mischief,  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love" Dianne sang, in a perfect voice.

"They think I'm callous  
A low life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood" Brittany sang, with the other three backing her up with ("Hey, yeah")

"Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world." Julia and Dianne sang as a duet.

"I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core" the four girls sang in harmony.

"Listen up now!" Brittany sang.

"Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique" Julia sang.

"What me a traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?" Nicole sang.

"So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt" Dianne sang.

"Past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is,  
You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Brittany sang the word yet on a high note.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world" Julia and Dianne sang together.

"I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Original  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Unusual  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
You can say what you want,  
But we will always be...

Rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core,  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core,  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core" the four girls sang together.

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered.

The next song began. All of us sang it, because, well, we were actually enjoying it.

"Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had" we all sang.

"We know what's hot, what's not  
We strike a pose and then they take a shot  
They get in close, they try to run the spot  
We come to show 'em what we got, we got" Julia and Dianne sang.

"It's time to make a stand  
We breaking through and now we in demand  
We here for good it's really not so bad  
So shout it out and give it all you have" Brittany and Nicole sang.

"Bad was all the rage last week  
But good has got a wicked beat

Good is the new bad  
Good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love  
Gimme more of

Bad is the new good  
Bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love  
I think that we should

I think that we should

I think that we should

Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had" all of us sang.

"We use to love the dark  
But then we saw the light and felt a spark" Brittany and Nicole sang.

"We bring the fire and make it better and better  
Cause good is back and now it's badder than ever" Julia and Dianne sang.

"Bad was all the rage last week  
But good has got a wicked beat

Good is the new bad  
Good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love  
Gimme more of

Bad is the new good  
Bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love  
I think that we should

I think that we should

I think that we should

Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had

Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had

Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had

Good is the new bad  
Good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love  
Gimme more of

Bad is the new good  
Bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love  
I think that we should

Good is the new bad  
Good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love  
Gimme more of

Bad is the new good  
Bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love  
I think that we should

Call it bad, call it good  
Call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad  
It's the best you ever had" we all sang in harmony. The crowd exploded with cheers.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I smiled and waved to the crowd when they were cheering.

"We did it!" Dianne exclaimed, smiling.

"I know, we sounded awesome!" I exclaimed.

"We seriously rocked that crowd!" Julia shouted, jumping up and down.

"I totally have to agree," Brittany responded, flicking her hair dramatically. Then, Ceren and my boyfriend, Malorn came on stage.

"Nicole! You did awesome!" he exclaimed, picking me up and twirling me around.

I smile and laugh. "Thanks, Malorn!" I exclaim.

"No problem," Malorn responds. He puts me down, and the two of us laugh when we see Ceren and Julia making out with each other.

"Wow..." I said. Malorn notices my shocked expression and chuckles.

"Ceren and Julia have been dating for at least a year now," he says.

"A year?!" I asked, shocked.

Malorn nodded.

"Yeah, you've only been here for a few months actually, you still need to learn a bit more," he replies.

"I know, I know, but I still met the most amazing guy ever," I tell him.

"I'm glad that you're my girlfriend, Nicole. You're really special," Malorn says, looking into my eyes.

"Thanks, Malorn," I reply. The two of us are about to lean in and kiss, when Dianne lets out a giant scream.

We turn around, and see Malistare, the evil wizard.

"MALISTARE!" Malorn shouts.

"D-daddy," Brittany whispers.

"Ah, my dear Brittany, why have you rejected my many offers for you to join my side?" Malistare asked, as he floated towards us.

The crowd ran away in fear. Ceren and Julia stopped making out with each other.

"No, daddy. I don't want to be evil!" Brittany exclaimed, angrily.

"Well then...I guess I have no choice..." Malistare said, as he made a giant black orb with his staff, and threw it to Brittany, who was unable to dodge it. The giant orb hit her in the heart.

"AGH!" she screamed.

"BRITTANY!" we all yelled.

"Mwhahahahahahahaha!" Malistare laughed evilly.

"What did you do to her?!" I demanded.

"Why, I corrupted her with an evil spell. She should be transforming in just a moment..." Malistare said, as suddenly, a purple orb warped around Brittany's hands...trapping them in. She was lifted up in the air, as the orb got bigger and bigger.

"Ugh...help...ME!" Brittany screamed, as she was able to get one of her hands out, but she was absorbed into the ball of energy.

We saw the shadowy figure of Brittany in the ball, as it was lifted up into the air more. Suddenly, it exploded.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Brittany's eyes were now a pure white, as purple electricity swirled through her. Her hair was lifted up, as if it was on fire, a very deep violet streak was in it. Her skin became a very pure black. Her outfit was now a purple and black dress, it was short, and it reached to the start of her legs. Her regular ears disappeared, and were replaced with pony ears. Her hair got a very long extension, it was like a tail. Deep purple wings grew on her back, and on her forehead, a deep purple like horn grew, like a unicorn. Her eyes opened, but they weren't very friendly looking anymore. They were a very deep red, her entire eyes were actually red! The explosion faded, and they were faced with a monster...

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I looked up in fear, as the Brittany we all knew...was no more.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You were right daddy! You were right all along! I did have the evil in me...and I'm gonna use it very well!" Brittany cackled.

"Excellent, my dear," Malistare said, with a smirk.

"But I'm not gonna work with you, daddy! This villain works alone!" Brittany said in an evil voice.

"Wait, what?!" Malistare shouted. His plan was to corrupt his daughter to work with him...the first part worked, but...the second part didn't.

Brittany cackled evilly as she vanished into thin air.

Malistare sighed as he vanished too.

I was really upset.

"Nicole?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Julia, Ceren and Malorn.

"We've got to rescue Brittany and snap her out of that spell she's under!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, Nicole. We can rescue our friend," Ceren said.

"Besides, Brittany never acts this way!" Malorn exclaims.

"We will rescue her," Julia says, determined.

* * *

**_Oh no! With Brittany corrupted, will Nicole, Ceren, Malorn and Julia rescue her? Will they ever stop Malistare? Find out next time on City of Love and Magic!_**

* * *

**Next Time: Nicole and her friends report that Malistare appeared after she, and Julia performed with Dianne, the cancer-stricken girl, with Brittany, before the evil wizard corrupted his daughter with an evil spell. How will Headmaster Ambrose react? What about the other students? How will they react when Headmaster Ambrose calls an assembly to tell them? How will they react when the evil and corrupted Brittany crashes the assembly and tries to kill them?**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys so much for being supportive of my little hiatus. I'm so glad that I got this chapter out before Christmas. Whew. After not updating since October 2nd, 2015, I'm glad to make the readers of this story very happy. I hope that I won't change the plot for the next chapter, as I've been doing for quite a few chapters...anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart~**

**(Yes, I have changed my penname again since the last update)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap: Chapter one: Nicole attends her first day of classes, Chapter two: A flashback, Chapter three: a tournament, Chapter four: Julia introduced Nicole to Jacqueline, Chapter five: Nolan wins a duel against Cheryl after he challenged her, chapter six, Nicole learned about fishing, chapter seven: Nicole became captain of her school's Quidditch team and Malorn asked her out to the Valentine's ball, chapter eight: the Valentine's day ball, chapter nine: Nicole has her first Quidditch game against the death school. Also, Malorn hypnotizes Nicole, Chapter Ten was a battle of a bands, Chapter Eleven had Nicole, Brittany and Julia sing with a cancer-stricken girl named Dianne, who lives on Earth, Malistare appeared, and corrupted his daughter, Brittany with an evil spell.**

* * *

**In this chapter: ****Nicole and her friends report that Malistare appeared after she, and Julia performed with Dianne, the cancer-stricken girl, with Brittany, before the evil wizard corrupted his daughter with an evil spell. How will Headmaster Ambrose react? What about the other students? How will they react when Headmaster Ambrose calls an assembly to tell them? How will they react when the evil and corrupted Brittany crashes the assembly and tries to kill them? The corrupted Brittany also is able to hypnotize 5 pirates...a musketeer...a witchdoctor...a buccaneer...a privateer...and a swashbuckler...and brings them back to Wizard City to ensure that her evil plan will not fail. However, an enemy of Nicole and her boyfriend realise the mistakes they made, and they help the four wizards...with the help of seven girls...**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing, only my OC's. I do owe the pirate OC's that will be in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Corrupted Student**

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Dianne pleaded with Nicole, as she held her hands.

"I'm really sorry, Dianne, but I really do," Nicole said.

"Take care of yourselves," Dianne said, as she gave a hug to Nicole, Julia, Malorn and Ceren.

"Take care, Dianne!" Julia called out.

"It was really nice to meet you," Ceren said, with a polite bow of his head.

"Maybe we might see each other again," Malorn joked.

"Don't you know I'm gonna die in three years?" Dianne asked.

"Malorn," Nicole sighed.

"Oops, sorry," Malorn said, with a chuckle. Ceren made a portal appear.

"Nicole, Malorn, we're leaving," he called out.

"Alright, Ceren, we're coming!" Nicole called back. She and Malorn waved goodbye to Dianne, as the four wizards entered the portal.

"Ah, Julia, Ceren, Malorn, Nicole, you're back. How was Earth? And where's Brittany?" Headmaster Ambrose asked as the four exited from the portal, and it closed right away.

The four wizards looked at one another.

"Well...Headmaster...you're not gonna like this...but...Malistare appeared, and corrupted Brittany with an evil spell," Malorn said of his fellow death student.

"My word, what a tragedy," Merle Ambrose sighed, thinking of Malistare's daughter.

"We've got to tell the students!" Nicole exclaimed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...on Skull Island...**

Brittany reverted into a human, as she met with a swashbuckler, a privateer, a buccaneer, a witchdoctor, and a musketeer.

"Are you the one that we have to meet?" the privateer asked.

"Why yes..." Brittany responded, as she made a blast appear out of her hand, and tossed it towards the 5. It was a hypnotic blast.

"Give me your names, and your class," Brittany commanded, as she reverted back into that she-demon.

"Elizabeth Hawkins; Witchdoctor," the first girl spoke.

"Rosalyn Andrews; Musketeer," the second girl spoke.

"Sophia Thompson; Buccaneer," the third girl spoke.

"Angela Radcliffe; Swashbuckler," the fourth girl spoke.

"Hannah Morgan; Privateer," the fifth and final girl spoke.

Perfect...I can use you for my plan to take over the Wizard City Spiral..." Brittany said, as she teleported the five pirates to a tower in Wizard City.

* * *

**Assembly...**

"Attention students...Brittany Drake has been corrupted by her father!" Merle Ambrose announced. Nicole, Malorn, Julia and Ceren were on the stage with him.

"WHAT?!" all the students screamed.

"That's right, and we need to give support to Brittany, Malorn, Ceren and Julia as they try to stop Brittany," Headmaster Ambrose said.

"Oh I don't think so...old man..." a cold voice sneered. The students screamed as they saw Brittany, grinning evilly in her monstrous form.

"Brittany! Stop this madness!" Ceren shouted.

"No way!" Brittany cackled.

"Why are you doing this?" Julia asked.

"Duh! I want to test out my new abilities! And I think I can get a few more followers...but first..." Brittany said, as she used her magic to trap all the teachers in a cage, including the headmaster.

"This is getting out of hand!" Nicole shouted.

"Too bad, so sad," Brittany sneered.

5 girls approached. Their friendly eyes were not so friendly anymore. They were glowing a hypnotic purple.

"Hey, those are the students from Skull Island!" Malorn exclaimed.

"What did you do to them?" Nicole demanded.

"I placed a hypnotic spell on them. They are going to do whatever I say...and only when you beat me in battle will when they will break free from their trance..." Brittany said.

Nicole, Ceren, Malorn and Julia looked at each other in fear.

Brittany smirked. She cast a spell on the students...freezing them in place...all except for Malorn, Julia, Ceren and Nicole.

"Now they won't be able to help you...especially the pathetic teachers," Brittany said darkly, as she also froze the teachers, and Headmaster Ambrose. However, what she didn't know, was that Nolan and Cheryl used a protection spell on the two of them. They ran up to the stage.

"If you want to destroy them, you'll have to get through us first!" Nolan exclaimed.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU IDIOTS BREAK OUT OF MY FREEZING SPELL?!" Brittany shouts, angrily.

"Nolan used a protection spell," Cheryl smirked.

"MINIONS! ATTACK!" Brittany demanded as the five girls ran to attack the 6 wizards. But, the wizards were too powerful for them, they were knocked out.

* * *

"I've got to beat her!" Nicole says.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice asks.

"Hannah! Alexis! Tia! Rosie! Cleo! Olivia! Anna! It's good to see you!" Malorn exclaimed.

The seven members of the Rockin Rainbows began to hum, and a strange necklace like device appeared. They stopped, and turned to Nicole.

"We're gonna work together to help you become an angelic form of what Brittany is," Cleo explained.

"Okay..." Nicole said, confused.

"Here, read this," Hannah said, handing Nicole a piece of paper.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I took the piece of paper from Hannah, and there was neat writing on it. I read it, and as the device began to glow, Brittany flew over to me.

"What are you gonna do?!" she taunted me.

"BRITTANY! STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!" a cold voice demanded. I turned around to see Malistare.

"Why should I?" Brittany asked, annoyed.

"Because being evil is not the way...true magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, kindness, generosity, magic, responsibility, love, and even your enemies can be your friends," I say. At each word, the Rockin Rainbows and my friends began to glow. Their glow went into the open device I had in my hand, as I was lifted up into the air.

"I understand you, Brittany, and I want to show you the most important thing about magic," I say, as the device closed, and I dropped it hard on the ground, and it exploded, and I was transformed. My outfit became a gold dress, with gold wings.

"Friendship always overpowers evil!" I shout, as my magic unfroze all the students, the teachers, and snapping the five pirates out of their spell.

"Let's get out of here!" Hannah Morgan shouted.

"AGREED!" Elizabeth Hawkins, Rosalyn Andrews, Sophia Thompson, and Angela Radcliffe shouted as well, as they all disappeared.

"ARGH!" Brittany shouts, as she throws a blast of magic to me. I counter back. Her spell seemed stronger, but I kept it on, a determined look on my face.

"Brittany, no!" Malistare's voice shouts.

Brittany looked down to see her father, his eyes full of worry. The madness in her eyes vanished.

"D-daddy," she says.

I take this as my opportunity to defeat her, as my blast gets stronger.

The madness in her eyes return for a moment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouts, as the light made a tornado around her. The light surrounds me as well.

* * *

**Regular POV**

As soon as the light vanishes, both Nicole and Brittany are on the ground, both back to normal.

"Ugh..." Brittany groans, as she wakes up, her eyes not maddened anymore. "What...what happened?" she asks.

The seven members of the Rockin Rainbows smile before vanishing.

"You were corrupted by your father," Nicole says, and as Brittany looks towards her father, he vanishes.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," Brittany said.

"No...it's okay...I'm sure that the students will forgive you," Nicole said.

"Brittany!" a male voice called out. Brittany turned around and saw Stephan Rose Leaf, the captain of the Balance school Quidditch team.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I noticed Stephan walk up to Brittany, a blush growing on his face.

Malorn walked next to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Stephan's had a crush on Brittany ever since she first came to the school," he told me.

"That makes sense. Should we set them up on a date?" I whisper.

Malorn nods and chuckles, as the students and teachers slowly left the two alone...by themselves.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I blush as I twirl a lock of my hair. Turns out, Stephan and I have a lot in common with each other. I don't know if my daddy will approve... but as my father appears behind me, he whispers to me that he gives his approval of Stephan. I thank him, smiling all the way, and as my father disappears, I turn back to talk with Stephan.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter complete! With Brittany out of the spell, and with her father approving of being with Stephan, what will happen next? Also, I was thinking of doing a side story, about Brittany's life...as being the daughter of an evil wizard. Should I do it? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Next time: Nicole and Malorn set Brittany and Stephan up on a date with one another. Will the date go well, or will it fail?**


	13. Update

**Just realized that I posted the same chapter twice for City of Love and Magic. Sorry! Oh boy, I'm super busy with school now, It's crazy! Literally! I apologize for any confusion, and I hope that you'll forgive me. The next chapter is currently being written right now. Thank you so much for understanding this crazy note from me.**

**~Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart~**


	14. Preview of Next chapter

**Preview of the next chapter**

Brittany and Stephan were chatting with one another.

"Um...wanna go out on a date with me?" he asked.

"Sure...of course," Brittany responded.

"Seriously? Thanks so much!" Stephan exclaimed, as he gave Brittany a hug.

"No problem," Brittany responded.

* * *

**That's the preview of the next chapter! I owe nothing!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Recap: Chapter one: Nicole attends her first day of classes, Chapter two: A flashback, Chapter three: a tournament, Chapter four: Julia introduced Nicole to Jacqueline, Chapter five: Nolan wins a duel against Cheryl after he challenged her, chapter six, Nicole learned about fishing, chapter seven: Nicole became captain of her school's Quidditch team and Malorn asked her out to the Valentine's ball, chapter eight: the Valentine's day ball, chapter nine: Nicole has her first Quidditch game against the death school. Also, Malorn hypnotizes Nicole, Chapter Ten was a battle of a bands, Chapter Eleven had Nicole, Brittany and Julia sing with a cancer-stricken girl named Dianne, who lives on Earth, Malistare appeared, and corrupted his daughter, Brittany with an evil spell. Chapter Twelve: ****Nicole and her friends report that Malistare appeared after she, and Julia performed with Dianne, the cancer-stricken girl, with Brittany, before the evil wizard corrupted his daughter with an evil spell. How will Headmaster Ambrose react? What about the other students? How will they react when Headmaster Ambrose calls an assembly to tell them? How will they react when the evil and corrupted Brittany crashes the assembly and tries to kill them? The corrupted Brittany also is able to hypnotize 5 pirates...a musketeer...a witchdoctor...a buccaneer...a privateer...and a swashbuckler...and brings them back to Wizard City to ensure that her evil plan will not fail. However, an enemy of Nicole and her boyfriend realise the mistakes they made, and they help the four wizards...with the help of seven girls...**

* * *

**In this chapter: Malorn and Nicole set Stephan and Brittany up on a date**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing, only my OC's. I do owe the pirate OC's that will be in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Stephan and Brittany's Date**

* * *

It was the day after Brittany was freed from the evil corruption spell that her father, Malistare placed on her. She was alone in her dorm, nobody had wanted to dorm with the daughter of Malistare...this has been happening ever since she started at Ravenwood. But enough of that. Brittany was sitting next to Stephan. She was blushing at every cute thing that Stephan said to her.

Malorn and Nicole were watching the two.

"I have an idea," Nicole said.

"What is it?" Malorn asked, as he turned to his girlfriend.

"We should set them up on a date!" Nicole exclaimed, in a whisper.

"Really?" Malorn raised his eyebrow.

"Come on! Remember how Julia set us up on our first date? We should do the same for these two," Nicole explained.

* * *

_Flashback to Chapter 7 of this story..._

_"Nicole...um... do you want to go out on a date with me?" Malorn asked._

_"Er... yeah, sure, I would love too," Nicole replied._

_"Thanks!" Malorn exclaimed. He would do the date before the evening free time ended._

_Malorn picked Nicole up at her dorm. They smiled, and chatted with each other. To others, it looked like they were falling in love with each other. Julia decided that it would be her number one goal to make Malorn and Nicole kiss. So, she got a piece of mistletoe, and snuck up behind Malorn and Nicole, and taking out her wand, she waved it, and the mistletoe tied itself above the young couple._

_"MALORN! NICOLE!" Julia shouted._

_The young couple jumped in surprise._

_"Julia?!" Nicole shrieked._

_Julia didn't respond. Instead, she pointed her finger up._

_Both Malorn and Nicole looked up._

_"Is that..." Nicole breathed._

_"Mistletoe?" Malorn finished._

_Julia nodded fast. "You have to kiss! It needs to last about 3 seconds! The last kiss you had was only a peck on the cheek," she said._

_"W-wait... how did you know this?" Nicole asked, flustered._

_Julia rolled her eyes. "DUH! I'm a matchmaker!"_

_Nicole looked to Malorn, who chuckled._

_"Yeah... Julia is like that, ALL the time," he told her._

_"WELL?! GET ON WITH THAT KISS!" Julia shouted._

_Malorn sighed. "I guess we have no choice," he said, smiling at Nicole._

_"Yeah..." Nicole replied._

_Malorn gently used his hand to turn her face to him. Slowly, he leaned forward. Nicole did, too. Their lips connected, and Julia cheered. Then, the two parted, and Julia chuckled._

_"Hm, 7 seconds. Not bad, but, next time, try to make it longer," Julia told the couple, destroying the mistletoe. She left._

_"Well... if you want, I would like to invite you to the Valentine's dance," Malorn said._

_"Wait... as friends?" Nicole asked._

_"No, not as friends...but, as boyfriend and girlfriend," Malorn replied holding his hand out._

_"I would be honored," Nicole said, giving her hand to Malorn, who placed a kiss onto it._

_"Come on. Let's go back," Malorn said. He helped her up, and the young couple walked back to the girls dorms. When they arrived, Nicole and Malorn kissed again. This time though, their kiss lasted 15 seconds._

_"Well... I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:50?" Malorn asked._

_"I'll be sure to be ready by then," Nicole replied, looking up at Malorn, her new boyfriend._

_Malorn grinned at his new girlfriend. "Great! See you then, babe!" he called out, running to the boy's dorm._

_"Bye," Nicole said. She walked in, and went to her room, which she shared with Julia._

_"So?" Julia asked. She had been waiting up for Nicole._

_"Malorn asked me to the Valentine's dance," Nicole told her._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ceren asked me too!" Julia squealed._

_"Well, I guess we have a lot of shopping to do," Nicole said._

_Julia nodded fast, as Nicole got into her pyjamas._

_"Goodnight, Julia," Nicole said, turning off the light._

_"Goodnight, Nicole!" Julia exclaimed. The two girls fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Nicole giggled as the flashback faded from her memory.

"Alright, I'll help you," Malorn said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Really? Thanks!" Nicole exclaimed.

But there wasn't much to do, when they saw the two kiss each other.

"Oh...I guess we didn't have to encourage them," Malorn said.

"Well, that's alright, I guess," Nicole responded.

Brittany and Stephan were chatting with one another.

"Um...wanna go out on a date with me?" he asked.

"Sure...of course," Brittany responded.

"Seriously? Thanks so much!" Stephan exclaimed, as he gave Brittany a hug.

"No problem," Brittany responded.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for reading the new chapter. Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy. Currently, I'm writing the next chapter down in a notebook. **

**Next Time: Nicole is chosen to be a part of a team for a tournament against a school from Earth...Heartdale High.**


End file.
